


Edds(creepy)world

by Karamatsu_goddess



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Team!Hoodie, Who else ships Tord and Jeff, this for a Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karamatsu_goddess/pseuds/Karamatsu_goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt talks the guys into doing a quiz. A which creepypasta are quiz. They click a ad that says meet them. Getting much more then they asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edds(creepy)world

       Matt dragged Edd and Tom his computer. He had found a quiz off the internet. And now he wanted the guys to do it. The sat beside him as he open three different tabs with the same quiz. 

   “OK guys as soon as it say your result is ready handed to the next person . I wanna compare them together!” Matt said happily as he handed the laptop to Edd who rose his eyebrow angrily as he did the quiz.                                                       

“What does my favorite color and what kind of food i like have to do with anything?!”He finished the quiz and handed it to Matt. Matt smiled as he started his.

  “So your answer can be more accurate-OOO purple bows- Come on Edd don’t be sour.”Matt said cheerfully as he handed the laptop to Tom. Tom took a huge gulp from his flask. 

  “Well i can officially say i hate you Matt and everything you stand for. You should stop breathing now.” Tom practically threw the laptop on Matt. Matt took the laptop and read the results.

  “Ok Edd you got Ben drowned. You share a lot in common plus you both wear green. The only difference is you like soda and he smokes but you both make a lot of puns so that’s cool.” Matt smiled as he looked the pic for Ben. He floating slightly off the ground and was a jar with black goo. He was smoking as the speech bubble stated “nice slutty Russian chicks in my area”. Edd laughed at his so call creepy counterpart.                                                                                                                              

“OK Matt i agree with this one what about Tom’s i curious?” Edd looked over at Tom who was dancing by the window before falling and pulling the curtain down on claiming this was mutiny.

  “Well Tom has Eyeless Jack. Jack sports a blue mask that’s covered in black slug that come from his eyes with are hollow. He wears a blue hoodie and eats kidneys…and no one likes him just like no one likes Tim.” Matt smiled as Tom yelled his name.      

“As for me i have Discord/Dacia the dark night. But here’s my twist I’m more like Dacia other  personality Discord a purple wearing ballerina beauty queen whose graceful. She spend her time in mirrors just like me. The only different she obsess with her hair and not her face. Shame i know.” Matt shook his head.

  Edd look at pictures of Eyeless jack and Discord. Eyeless was wearing the blue mask but it was tilled to the side. He was hold a bloody knife and was grinning his sharp teeth showing. As for discord she was standing in front of another girl who looked scared. She was wearing a ballerina outfit and holding daggers. Edd was more interested with girl in back. Tom pointed to an ad that stated do you want to meet them. Matt smiled a clicked on it as page loaded Edd laughed.                                                                                                          

 “Guys i hope you know we can't meet fictional character I’m pretty that ad is taking us to porn site.” Edd started at screen as it turn black. Tom smirked.                                                                                                                                                              

“Shit either way i wanna see.” Tom sat back on the Sofa. The laptop start to glow and shake. Matt threw it to floor yelling “Ah a virus”.  The laptop rattle but then it stop. They all lean in close Matt  got super close only to get headbutted by someone out the computer. Matt fell back in Edd,s arms. As the girl fell backwards. Two more guys popped out and the computer exploded. Tom yelled out “Holy noodle on a oodles.

 Edd,Matt, and Tom watched in horror as the to guys got to their feet and help the girl up.

  “Wow you never fail to fuck up do ya Dacia?” Ben asked as Dacia rubbed her head. Eyeless looked at Tom. They stared each other down. Edd got in front of his friends.      

  “Why are you here,And how” Edd Question them. Ben Smiled at him. He stepped forward. 

   “Honestly i don’t even one second i flirting and now I’m here with a fucking hoodie and beanie. So no i don’t know dude.” Ben took out cigarette. Jack shook his head. Tom pointed to Jack.

  “Why does he look like me?!?” Tom shouted and Matt  nodded. Dacia laughed.                                                                                  

“Its like looking in a mirror so at least you can't say you're ugly anymore.” She looked at Jack then Tom.                                        

“Never mind my statement…” She laughed awkwardly.

  “So what now?”Edd frowned.

 “We stay here” Ben blew smoke out his nose.


End file.
